Deception Is The Key
by ByeByeSanity
Summary: She hated it. Hated that she was related to him, hated that she was a freak, hated that she had to lie and decieve the ones she called friends. She hated it all...because she just wanted to be normal. Non-Massacare, SakuCentric."Please don't hate me."
1. Who is she?

**A new story that popped into my head while I was reading a story by stunning sunset called Following Time's Footsteps. I hope you all like this as much as I do.**

_Summery: As a young girl she was experimented on in the worst possible way by the only person she could call family. One day a young male gave her the perfect opportunity that she has been waiting on allowing her to escape. Now starting a new life with a new identity how will she survive when her past decides to reveal itself._

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**~\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/~**

The full moon was high in the sky as a young figure ran through the complicated terrain of Kawa no Kuni. The figure traveled up the mountain until it reached a house. Hearing voices the figure hid under a window. A couple of seconds later a group of men exited the building with mining tools slung over their shoulders, in the center of the group was a empty wooden wagon of sorts. The group of buff men joked and laughed as they walked down the path towards the small village hidden in a fog.

_'A gold mine processing center.' _the figure thought. They looked inside to see if any body was in their then sneaked inside. In the building were standard processing tools used to peel the gold out of its confinement.

_'It's clear.' _they thought to themselves in relief. Coming into the light glow of a lamp inside of the building the figure revealed itself to be a girl of about ten with waist length dirty silver-white hair and emerald eyes with gold pupils. The girl had a black handkerchief with a red swirl on it wrapped around the top of her head and tied at the nap of her neck. Her small body was encased in a tattered brown traveling cloak while her small feet were bare.

The orphaned girl glanced around nervously as she made her way towards the back of the shed. Locating a hallway the girl opened every door that she came in contact with and found that the place had a small well, three bedrooms, a kitchen, and two bathrooms. Both bathrooms had ill equipped water systems making the water come out a rusty brown color. The girl decided that she would live inside of processing center until she was ready to leave. The girl put her small traveling pack into one of the least used rooms along with her cloak.

Under her cloak the wore a red dirty knee length cheongsam with white origami cranes on it. She had bandages wrapped around her feet to her shins, bandages wrapped around her hands and wrist and a black wired necklace with another red swirl dangling on the end tucked into her shirt.

But the most unusual features about the girl would be the red fox tail coming out of her behind and a pair of red fox ears located on her head, currently being hidden underneath the handkerchief.

The girl walked back into the room with the well in it and lowered the bucket into the well, she took the well bucket and poured the water into another bigger bucket that she had found near by. Then picking that bucket up she dragged it into one of the bathrooms and poured it into the tub. The young girl repeated this process four more times until the tub was half full. Judging that the water was still too cold to bath in, the little girl wandered back into the main room with a more solid fire resistant bucket. She walked towards the chimney and got on her boney hands and knees to peer inside.

Inside the chimney were some still hot coal. Satisfied with her discovery the girl carefully added a small coat of chakra around her hand and carefully and quickly picked up the coal pieces and put them into the bucket. Finished with her task the girl released her chakra and picked the bucket up and scurried off back to the bathroom.

The girl poured the bucket of coal into the tub and watched as they sizzled then dissipated into the water. She put a small hand into the water to check the temperature then let out a small sigh at the temperature. The girl slowly peeled off her sweaty clothes then sank into the water with a content sigh.

The girl tiredly untied her handkerchief and let it slip out of her hands onto the floor. On top of her uncovered head sat a pair of red fox ears, which twitched at every movement and sound they heard. She slowly and carefully scrubbed every inch of her skin with the wash cloth and scentless soup that her savior gave her until her scar-less pale skin showed.

She got out of the tub tried herself off with her towel and drained the water from the tub then left the room to go back to the room she claimed as her own. She looked through her bag and pulled out another more shorter and more plain cheongsam, she put that on along with a pair of underwear.

Shifting through her bag again she pulled out two scrolls, one pure white the other pure black. She opened both scrolls then layed them parallel to each other than sat between them. With both scrolls on each side of her the girl bit her thumb and drew blood, then she did a long set of complicated hand signs while muttering under her breath.

Finishing the signs she slammed each palm on a scroll and watched transfixed as the words started crawling up her forearms to settle on her forehead. Suddenly light engulfed her form. When the light cleared away a totally different person sat in her place. Her once long silvery-white hair turned short and pastel pink, her pupils turned to a normal black color, the fox ears and tail disappeared, her face got more rounder, and she gained more baby fat of a normal 10 year old instead of the petite body that she had before.

Smiling to herself the girl rolled out her traveling cloak and curled up on it and went to sleep.

The next morning this was the position that the workers of the Katabami Kinzan gold mine processing center found her.

**~\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/~**

_Two years later:_

The day was like any other normal day in the village hidden in the leaves. Civilians went to work, merchants set up shop, shinobi signed in for the day to receive missions, and Iruka's graduating class was as rowdy as ever. The teacher himself was not in the class because it started at 9:00, and it was only 8:45.

Currently a pink haired girl and a platinum blonde haired girl were arguing with each other while standing in front of a desk with a black haired boy sat. "I was here first!" screeched the blonde while stomping her foot and placing her hands on her hips. The pink haired girl glared back before rolling her shoulder back in a sassy manner. "No you wasn't! I was here first! Ask Sasuke-Kun!"

The two girls turned to the black haired boy and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Sasuke-Kun~" they whined together. Towards the back of the classroom a brunette looked at the scene in disgust. "Ne, Hinata, don't you think they're acting like whores." he whispered to the blue haired girl sitting next to him. The girl blushed and twirled her fingers together. "Kiba! You shouldn't say things like that." she said with a blush on her cheeks.

Suddenly a foot planted itself on the part of the desk that Kiba was sitting in, the foot itself was encased in kunoichi sandals, while its toenail were painted emerald green. "Yeah _Kiba _you shouldn't say things like that." the owner of the foot hissed. Hinata eeped, while Kiba gulped then slowly raised his eyes to meet furious emerald eyes that looked the they were shooting fire at him. The girl ignored the shocked gasps behind her and the sound of angered females as they beat a blonde to a bloody pulp. She picked the boy up by the collar of his shirt and brought his face mere inches from her own.

"Say it again dog boy and see what happens to you." she hissed while glaring into his brown eyes. The boy covered his fear then glared at the female. The raven haired boy sitting on the other side of Hinata shook his head at his classmates stupidity to challenge a _very _scary kunoichi in training. The brunette opened his mouth to utter the word while Sakura pulled her fist back to give the dog trainer a black eye. But before the two could do anything the door to the classroom opened and in walked the sensei of the class.

Iruka Umino sighed at the scene of his classroom and rubbed his scarred nose. "Sakura! Put Kiba down and sit between Naruto and Sasuke! Ino go sit between Shikamaru and Chouji! The rest of you find a place to sit before I tie you upside down in front of the building for all of the younger kids to see!" all of the kids scrambled to their seats in fear of triggering their teachers famous temper, Sakura dropped the boy into his seat then sent him one last glare before skipping to her seat with a smug look on her face at getting a place by her Sasuke-Kun. Kiba shuddered at her back. "Scary." he whispered but then whimpered when Sakura turned around and smirked evilly at him.

"Alright class! This is our last time together! After you leave this building at the end of the day you will all be considered shinobi." the class erupted into cheers but one individual was the loudest of them all. Iruka held up a hand for everybody to calm down but threw a glare at the blonde in question when he kept going.

"But first I need to assign you all to your teams, after I announce all of the teams you're going to have lunch and come back to meet your jounin sensei. Alright lets see who is first. Ahh, team one..." with that Sakura tuned her teacher out and let her thoughts wonder to the people who had adopted her and treated her as if she were their own."Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki." now that caught her attention. _'I feel sorry for the poor sap who has to deal with him.' _but then Iruka continued announcing names. "Sakura Haruno." Sakura groaned then slammed her overly large forehead onto her desk. "And Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura jumped up and cheered. "Ah ha! Face that bitches!" she shouted at the grumbling fangirls. Naruto jumped up as well and pointed at the stoic boy sitting by the window. "Iruka-Sensai! How come a great ninja like me has to be on the same team as that bastard!" he shouted.

Iruka groaned. "Because Naruto, the team has to be evened out. Sasuke has the highest score in the class while your is dead last." Naruto gaped at his blunt teacher then started stuttering. The Uchiha smirked at the blonde. "Hear that, your just a dobe, a deadlast." the cocky boy sad. The blonde growled at his teammate.

"Shut up you teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Chicken ass!"

"Dumbass!"

"Sasu- UKE!"

"Bitch!"

The two continued throwing insults at each other while leaning over their female teammate, who sat in the middle of them. "Shut the hell up both of you!" the girl finally snapped at the boys, who in turn quieted down and sat down to continue glaring at each other silently. Iruka nodded his head gratefull at the girl who smiled sweetly in return. With a small blush the teacher continued reading the names off of the paper.

"Team 8, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka." the three nodded their head.

"Team 9, Kota Meisei, Ami Watanabe, and Matsuri Kuriketto." the brown haired Kota gave Iruka a thumbs up, the purple haired Ami fumed, while the black haired girl with dread locks merely smirked. (A/N: It's very important that you remember these people also if you're wondering then yes these are actual people in Naruto, but their last names are fake cuz I can't find them.)

"Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akamichi. These ten teams are the only one's who passed this year." Suddenly the bell rang. "Alright kids lunch time. Remember you meet your jounin sensai after this." he yelled after the retreating students.

As soon as they got outside Sakura latched onto Sasuke's arm and grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket. "Where do you two think you're going." she said with an evil eye. "We are going to eat together whether you like it or not." she growled. The two boys gulped as their teammate dragged them to a bench.

Ino huffed as she stared after her pink haired rival. "How dare that bitch touch Sasuke-Kun!"

"How troublesome." a brown haired lazy boy said as he walked past her with another more rounder boy at his side. "Shut up Shikamaru! Nobody asked you!" she shouted as she ran after them and began pushing them to the direction of a nearby rooftop over looking the bench where team 7 was eating.

After 20 minutes passed the bell rang again signaling for the students to go back to class. Entering the class the students saw that three of the ten sensai's were already there, but three students were missing. Sitting down everybody waited for Iruka to talk. But before he could began speaking, the door was slammed open and a blonde haired boy was thrown in, followed by an irritated Uchiha, then the two boys scrambled to their seats when they saw their pink haired teammate giving them a glare from the door way, then she too followed them to her seat.

Iruka cleared his throat then gestured to the three. "Alright boys and girls, these people are Asuma Sarutobi, Sensai for team 10, Kurenai Yuhi, sensai for team 8, and Ebisu Sasami, sensai for team 9. now will all of the mentioned teams please follow their assigned sensai." The sound of chairs being pushed back alerted to the fact that the new genin were following their former teachers instructions. Ami swayed her hips in one last effort to gain Sasuke's affection, Matsuri rolled her eyes and brushed past her to walk with Kota. Ino, seeing Ami's act, pushed the purple haired girl to the door and glared at her when she turned around to snap at her.

"Keep walking bitch. He doesn't like you." Ami turned back around and ran to catch up with her teammates with a 'humph.'

Iruka drew the classes attention away from the door and back to him. "Alright we will wait until the rest of your new sensei's come and pick you up."

For the rest of the day jounin came and picked the beginners up, all except for team 7.

"Man, where the hell is our teacher! Even Iruka-Sensei went home!" shouted Naruto, Sasuke rolled his eyes at his behavior. "Shut up dobe!" Sakura growled at the two boys. "You both need to shut up!" The two boy shut up as quick as they started. Suddenly Naruto jumped up from his seat.

"I have an idea!" he said while running to the chalk board in the front of the room. "You have an idea?" Sasuke and Sakura said dryly in unison. Naruto ignored them and grabbed the eraser, then pulled one of the chairs and used it to boost himself up to put the eraser on the top of the slightly open door.

"He is a jounin, he isn't going to fall for that." Sasuke said with a scoff. Naruto turned his mischief eyes to him and let out a quiet snicker. "You'll see." he said. Hearing footsteps, the blonde scurried to his seat and put on his most innocent face.

A gloved hand grabbed the edge of the door and slowly pushed it open allowing the eraser to fall on top of a silver gravity, defying head. Naruto bust out laughing as a masked face peered into the room.

"My first impression of you all is, I hate you." he said with an eye crease causing his new student's jaws to drop. "Now meet me on the roof." with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was...awkward."

**~\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/~**

**And CUT!**

**So how was that?**

**Some of the last names are made up so they aren't accurate, but the people are real. EVERYBODY in this story is going to be an actual person in Naruto maybe except Sakura's adoptive parents. Sorry if the lunch part was a little rushed, but I was being rushed. D:**

**Well I don't have anything else to say. So...**

**Hime-Sama,**

**Is out!**

**Peace,**

**Suckers!**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**

**Reviews Make The world Go 'round!**


	2. The Power Of Team 7

**Whats up bitches! I'm back from hell! My excuse for not updating is that I was being lazy and I have to baby-sit my little sister from 7 A.M. to around 1 or 3 P.M., it all depends if my mother comes straight home from work. And after that I read stories and obsess over Café world, and Market street on my mothers face book page. So I have my hands full, PLUS I have to watch the Bones re-runs that come on at 7 P.M. AND my mother decided to take her laptop away from me at 9:00 on the dot.**

**So that's my excuse! :D**

**Well lets get this show on the road before my followers (You) decide to kill me and hide my remains in a over stuffed toilet! :D ;D :D ;D :D ;D**

**Disclaimer: *Tied to chair in interrogation room, Kishi stands in front of Hime with a taser in his hand* 'Tell them you don't own it!' *Zaps Hime, who sobs* 'I don't own it! I don't own the anime/manga series of awesomeness named Naruto! It all belongs to this bastard! Beware he'll hunt you down with his connections to-'**

**

* * *

**

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"I have an idea!" he said while running to the chalk board in the front of the room. "You have an idea?" Sasuke and Sakura said dryly in unison. Naruto ignored them and grabbed the eraser, then pulled one of the chairs and used it to boost himself up to put the eraser on the top of the slightly open door._

_"He is a jounin, he isn't going to fall for that." Sasuke said with a scoff. Naruto turned his mischief eyes to him and let out a quiet snicker. "You'll see." he said. Hearing footsteps, the blonde scurried to his seat and put on his most innocent face._

_A gloved hand grabbed the edge of the door and slowly pushed it open allowing the eraser to fall on top of a silver gravity, defying head. Naruto bust out laughing as a masked face peered into the room._

_"My first impression of you all is, I hate you." he said with an eye crease causing his new student's jaws to drop. "Now meet me on the roof." with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_"Well that was...awkward."_

_End Recap._

The silver haired jounin stared blankly at the three twelve year olds sitting in front of him.

"Well," he began in a chipper voice and an eye crease. "Lets introduce ourselves. Hmmm."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the mysterious looking male sitting before him.

"How about you introduce yourself first." he said while leaning forward slightly.

Their sensai sighed than folded his arms across his chest. "Well if you insist."

"First off, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my age is none of your business. My likes, hmmm, I guess I like a lot of things. My dislikes, well I dislike a lot of stuff. And as for my dream, well I never really thought of that." He finished off with a hand rubbing his chin in thought. He glanced at his twitching students than happily pointed to the blonde trouble maker.

"You first blonde-y." Naruto growled at this than puffed out his chest in pride.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" he said loudly causing his female teammate to slap him on the back of his head while the Uchiha snickered quietly to himself. _'He has his mothers attitude.' _Kakashi thought with a sigh.

"Sakura-Chaaaan, why you got to be so cruel. Well anyways! My likes are Sakura-Chan, my kaa-san, my tou-san, ramen, the color orange and pissing off the teme's relatives. My dislikes are the village elders, cuz their all stuck up and crap, the three minutes I have to wait for the ramen to cook, my mothers cooking, Sakura-Chan's temper, the teme's older brother cuz he katon'ed me. My dream is to be Hokage so that people would respect me for who I am and not compare me to my parents!" The blonde finished his small speech with a loud exhale.

Kakashi blinked. '_Interesting.' _he thought. Next he pointed to the pink haired girl sitting between the two boys. "You next pinky."

The girl narrowed her eyes at the scarecrow named man. "Don't call me pinky." Than her mode did a 180.

"Anyways, my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are my friends, hot guyssweet things, foxes, and genjutsu. My dislikes are people who judge someone because of their appearance, animal abusers, spicy things **(A/N: You don't know how much it pained me to write this. I love hot sauce!)**, and snakes. My dream is to become the best kunoichi in history!" She finished with a pump of her fist into the air and a twinkle in her eyes.

Kakashi hummed his approval than nodded to the last person. "You're next Uchiha brat."

'Uchiha brat' scowled darkly at his new teacher.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." he said through gritted teeth.

"My likes are none of your damn business, my dislikes are everything, and my dream is to surpass my brother, and maybe kick your ass, _sensei._" The Uchiha snarled.

Kakashi coughed slightly into his fist than beamed at his students. "Well than now that we know each other how about I explain a couple of things to you all."

The silver haired man leaned forward on his elbows. "First off, just because you graduated from the academy does not mean that your actual genin. You have to pass my test in order to get that title. But _when_ you _do _get that title you'll only be allowed to do D-ranked missions and the occasional C-rank, if your lucky." After finishing his explanation, Kakashi scanned the faces of his so-called-students. Sasuke looked annoyed, Sakura looked irritated and Naruto was a combination of both with a touch of down right pissed.

Kakashi stared at the blonde, just knowing that he was going to explode. And like a exploding volcano, the red in the face Naruto finally exploded with a loud, "WHAT!" Than going into a full blown rant about 'how he already graduated and just wanted to jump right into the missions' and 'how the hell am I going to become Hokage if I'm stuck here doing kiddy missions and chores.'

Sakura's face slowly turned from it's pale color to a bright red color that coincidently resembled the Fourth Hokage's wife hair. Then she too, snapped. "Shut the hell up boy! You aren't the only one that doesn't want to do these DAMN things, so shut up and let him talk! Or else I'll beat your god damn ass DOWN! No matter who your fucking parents are!" The pink haired girl yelled, she growled when it looked like Naruto was about to talk. The boy in return let out a small 'eep' and scoot away from the kunoichi in fright.

Kakashi smiled happily at his female student before he stood up stretching. "Tomorrow you take my own personal test, if you past you'll become genin, if you don't, well you'll be sent back to the academy to start all over again. Be at training ground three at 7:00 sharp. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The three pre-genin stared blankly at the spot that their sensai was standing at previously before the silence was broken with a loud groan of frustration by Naruto. "That bastard!"

But before either of the boys could leave, Sakura grabbed both of their wrist and yanked them in the direction of the exit.

**

* * *

**

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

* * *

Sakura had mangaed to drag the boys to a local tea shop that selled her favorite dango.

"Sakura-Chan, how come we couldn't go get ramen." Naruto complained as he stuffed a dumpling in his already full mouth. Sakura's face scrunched up in disgust as she picked up a napkin and stuffed it over his mouth.

"Because, one day your dumbass is going to fall over dead with all of that crap you eat every day. That probably explains your stupidity in the first place." She said, than glared over at the snickering Uchiha.

"Shut up and eat your dango." she growled causing the boy to gulp in fear. Suddenly chuckling alerted them to the fact that two people were standing at the end of their table. Turning in that direction, the three teammates saw two infamous Uchiha's standing there; Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha.

Itachi sat down smoothly next to his brother, while Shisui plopped down next to Sakura and threw a arm across her shoulders.

"What's up cuz and his lil friends." Shisui said while reaching across the table and grabbing the dango stick out of Sasuke's loose fingers. Itachi looked at his cousin in distaste as he chewed on the dango that was about to be forced down Sasuke's throat by his female teammate.

"Sasuke, mother said dinner is going to be ready at 7, so you better be there or she'll, and I quote, 'skin you alive'." Itachi said in a monotone voice, Sasuke nodded his understanding, than watched as his brother rose smoothly than disappeared in a poof of smoke. Shisui jumped up, grabbed a couple more dango sticks, then he too disappeared in a poof.

"Well….that was weird."

**

* * *

**

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

* * *

**Next Day: 6:30**

At the Namikaze Home one Naruto Namikaze lay tangled in the frog printed blankets of his bed. Suddenly the bed room door slammed open and a red haired women appeared. She scanned the room and when her eyes landed on the blonde she marched over to him and flipped his mattress over, causing the boy to flail about and land on the floor with a thud.

Groaning, Naruto fixed his sleeping cap and slowly twisted his head to find out who flipped him. But instead of seeing his father, he came face-to-face with the angry face of his mother. Laughing sheepishly, Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner and said.

"Uh, what's up, doc?"

Kushina Namikaze let out a frightening shriek and launched herself at her son, who in turn let out a yelp and scurried out of the way. The two ran around the room with mother screaming, and son gathering his clothes when he passed them and slipping them on.

While all of this was happening, the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Minato Namikaze, watched with a sweat drop as his wife tackled his son and tried to brush his sons unruly head. Sighing, the powerful man turned around and walked back into the kitchen to finish his tea.

At the Uchiha house hold, Sasuke Uchiha was currently trying to decide what to wear. Deciding to go with his usual clothes, the boy picked up a pair of white short and his blue high collared shirt, than he took his time strapping on his kunai and shuriken pack. Looking in the mirror, he ruffed up his hair slightly with his hands and smirked at his reflection. _'I look sexy.'_

Sasuke took one last glance at his reflection and walked out of his room and to the kitchen, where his mother was cooking breakfast. Startled Mikoto Uchiha turned her surprised gaze to her son when he kissed her on the cheek. " By Ma." he said while walking past the table where both his brother and father sat, waiting for their food to be done.

"Wait! Sasuke! Aren't you going to eat!" she called. Sasuke waved his hand in the air in a 'no', making his mother frown.

"Well, why not?" she asked. Sasuke paused at buckling his sandals, than looked over his shoulder at his mother. "Because sensei said not to."

Jumping up, the young Uchiha slid the door open and hopped down the four steps leading to his steps than headed in the direction of the clan gates.

At the Haruno home, the family members were all currently getting ready for a day of work.

Sakura Haruno, the middle child of the three siblings was currently trying to choose what outfit to wear to training when a red head poked itself inside of her room. The owner of the head scanned the room with golden eyes before they finally landed on the pink haired girl sitting in front of her closet with a pout on her face.

"Just wear the red one." Ryou Haruno said to his little sister. Ryou was the oldest of the three siblings, he has waist length spiky red hair and snake like gold eyes. His face was feminine shaped, making him look more like a girl with his short stature and soft voice. Many have mistaken him for a girl and many have face his wrath because of it.

Sakura nodded than grabbed one of the red Chinese fighting dresses that she had and pulled it on. For some reason unknown to many, the Haruno kids loves to wear Chinese fighting clothes.

Sakura strapped on her weapons pouch and picked up a pair of her kunoichi sandals from the closet than put them on then followed her brother out to the kitchen. Ryou went and sat down on the end of table opposite to their father Kuro Haruno. Kuro like his son is a very feminine looking male with mid back length silver hair, and sparkling golden eyes. He too, like his son is very petite. But as many say, looks can be deceiving, Kuro might be small, but he is a hell of a good samurai and fighter, but instead of becoming a shinobi he became a blacksmith instead.

Sitting on right of Kuro was the youngest of the Haruno siblings, Tenshi Haruno. Like his father Tenshi has waist length silver hair, and like his mother he has emerald green eyes. Like all of the males of the Haruno family, Tenshi was a very feminine boy and got picked on a lot by his appearance.

The last and final member of their family was standing at the stove tending to the food, the mother, Migoto Haruno. A petite woman with flaming red hair, emerald eyes and an even more flaming temper. Some might think that Migoto is unfit to be a mother because of her impatience and her temper, but those close to her know that she is one of the best mothers around. Migoto owned a small clothing shop that in the civilian district that specializes in creating shinobi clothing that last for a long time. But because of its location, not many know of its existence.

Sakura kissed her mother and father on the cheek, grabbed a apple from the bowl sitting in the middle of the table and headed for the door. Migoto frowned at her daughter and yelled her name. "What are you going to eat?"

She asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and told her mother what Kakashi told her and her teammates.

"Well that's stupid." Tenshi said while looking up from the scroll that he was reading about different types of weapons. Ryou snorted as he picked up his chop sticks to start eating the food that Migoto had placed in front of him. "I'll make sure to reserve a special room at the hospital later on for when you and your teammates faint from lack of food." he said while stuffing an egg roll into his mouth.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her family and waved bye than disappeared out of the door. Heading to the training ground Sakura spotted that Sasuke was already there leaning against one of the three post.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun!" She said while running over to him and throwing the apple core into the bushes. She skidded to a halt on the side of him and sat down of the post in the middle. Sasuke Hn'ned, than closed his eyes to continue meditating.

**7:05 A.M.**

"Sorry I'm late you guys! You see I over slept, than my mother barged into my room and forced me up, than she tried to hog tie me so that she could brush my hair, than when I said that I couldn't eat she went on a rant about how she was going to castrate - I don't even know what that means - my sensei. AND my father was just sitting there, not helping me at all - the bastard- so I had to suffer for a long time-! Hey! Where the hell is Kakashi-Sense!" Naruto Namikaze said as he finally took a look around him and noticed that Sakura and Sasuke was currently glaring at him with a faint rumbling sound coming from both their stomachs

Sakura twitched and opened and clenched her fist while taking slow inhales and exhales to control her temper.

**8:33 A.M.**

Perched in a tree above training three training grounds sat Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. The two cousins were watching the pre-genin become irritated, pissed and annoyed.

Shisui snickered quietly to himself as he watched his dear cousin lose the little composure he had left and slap the blonde across the back of his head. "Should we tell them?" he asked his cousin.

Itachi let out a quiet 'Hn' and leaned on the tree's trunk, allowing a small smirk to cross his features he replied back just as quietly. "No. Let them sweat it out."

**9:53 A.M.**

The three genin's neck snapped up in the direction of a puff of smoke as Kakashi Hatake appeared in front of them with an eye crease and a waving hand.

"Yo!" he said cheerfully. The three pre-teens glared at Kakashi and simultaneously pointed at the silver haired man with a loud.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Ah, gomen, gomen, you see I had to save an old ladies cat out of a tree, but when I did get him down, he kept going back up!"

"Save it!" Growled Sasuke.

"Explain the damn test!" hissed Sakura.

"And hurry the hell up next time!" Naruto howled.

Kakashi sighed as he raised two bells up. "Your job is to try and take these bells from me with everything you got. You have to come at me with killing intent."

Sakura's brows furrowed as she examined the bells. "There are only two bells."

"Nothing gets past you, does it." Kakashi said sarcastically, causing the pinkette to scowl.

"It means that only two of us will get a bell." she finished with a glare.

Kakashi's mask pulled back in a smile as he tied the bells to his waist. "Exactly, only two of you will pass. The other will be sent back to the academy!" he said with a happy eye crease.

Naruto stared at the man in fury. "So wait! You mean we went and did all of that and yet there is a chance that we'll still be sent back!"

"Yep!" Kakashi said happily.

"Now on the count of three!"

"1" the three jumped back towards the line of trees.

"2" they all pulled out kunai, while Kakashi pulled out a small orange book.

"3!" Before either of the two boys could launch themselves at their sensei, Sakura grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and jumped back.

Kakashi blinked in surprise over his book. "Well…..that was a first." With that he jumped into the tree that the two Uchiha's were occupying, along with two new editions; the fourth Hokage and his wife.

"This is going to be interesting." snickered Shisui as he ducked a hit from Kushina.

:

:

:

:

Sakura landed in a clearing and threw her cargo onto the floor. The two boys jumped up and glared at her.

"What the hell was that for." hissed Sasuke, while Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Sakura glared back at the boys and waved her hands wildly in the air.

"Doesn't anything seem suspicious to you!" she whispered yelled. Sasuke calmed down some and seemed to be thinking the situation over, Naruto looked between his two teammates in confusion.

"What do you mean Sakura-Chan?"

"For one, why didn't he want us to eat breakfast?" Sakura asked.

"He didn't want us to throw up?" Naruto asked unsurely. Sasuke slapped him on the back of his head and snapped.

"No you dumb shit! He wanted us to be weaker and more irrational!"

Up in the tree above them, the adults leaned forward in anticipation.

"Well, what about the two bells?" Naruto asked.

"He wants us to go against each other, because he knows that separately we stand no chance against him, but together we might just be able to land a hit!" Sakura answered.

The adults eyes widened in excitement.

"Well how about him coming late?" asked Naruto.

"He was just being an asshole." both Sasuke and Sakura answered dully.

Back up in the tree, Kushina and Shisui had to stifle their laughter as Kakashi's shoulders slumped while Minato and Itachi smirked.

"So whats the point of this test?" Naruto asked, scratching the back his head. Now this time, both of his teammates slapped him on the back of his blonde head.

"It's so that we would work together to get the bells." Sasuke answered with his arms across his chest.

"It's all about team work!" Sakura said, trying to make it simpler for the blonde to understand.

"Oh I get it now!" the blonde exclaimed. "So, do we have a plan."

Sakura motioned the two closer, "I have a very good plan."

:

:

:

:

Naruto ran through the forest, all the while yelling shouts and taunts to lure his sensei out. "Come out, comme out where ever you are!" he yelled

Suddenly, in front of him appeared his target…reading a porn novel. Naruto twitched in disgust.

"Well I guess you're the only odd ball that decided to attack me head on." Kakashi said without taking his eyes off of his book. Naruto huffed than put his hands together in a hand seal.

"Taju: Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" All of the adults eyes, except for Kushina, widened in both shock and disbelief at the numerous amount of clones that came out of the complicated jutsu.

Kakashi, getting over his shock, lowered his book slightly and peered over at all of the clones.

"We're going to kick your ass!" the clones said together. Than, they charged. But as the clones attacked, Kakashi expelled them as soon as they came in range.

Standing a couple yards away, unseen by the adults, stood Sasuke. He watched as the clones attacked his sensei. Letting a smirk cross his face, he brought his hands together to form hand signs; horse, tiger, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Suddenly, the unexpected attack burned through the Naruto clones, straight to their sensei. But, as the smoke cleared, their sensei was no where in sight.

Scowling, Naruto ran over to his dark haired teammate and glared at him.

"What the hell! Did you miss!"

"No I didn't you dobe, it's clear that he left before my fire ball could even touch him! It doesn't matter anymore. Lets just go to plan 'B'." With that the two took off into the tree.

"hmm, they're good." Kakashi said from the branch over the heads of the observers. "Those two didn't come up with that plan." Itachi said quietly.

"Your right. Sakura was the one who did." Minato said. Kakashi's single eye wondered to his former teacher. "Is that the reason why you put her on their team?"

"That and something else."

:

:

:

:

A couple of yards away, the regrouped Team 7 stood under a tree re-analyzing their plan.

A thud alerted them that Kakashi had arrived in the clearing. The elder shinobi watched as the small group split up, Sakura hanged back while Sasuke ran forward to engage him into a taijutsu match, while Naruto made a bushin and ambushed him from the side.

Kakashi slapped Sasuke away, grabbed the real Naruto by the foot and threw him into his clone, knocking him out. Than he jumped back and blocked a high kick from Sasuke that was aimed for his head. Sasuke dropped down onto his hand and swung his other foot around to try and knock the silver haired man out. But Kakashi also grabbed that one as well, than he swung around two times with Sasuke by his foot and launched him into a couple of trees a few feet away.

Sakura taking this as her chance started throwing shuriken and kunai, all of which Kakashi blocked. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw that both Naruto and Sasuke was up, and each had a clone. The five went into an all out taijutsu match with Sakura throwing weapons to distract Kakashi with.

Suddenly Kakashi grabbed a kunai out of mid-air and slashed the clones with it, making them disappear in two puffs of smoke, than he dropped the kunai, elbowed Sasuke in his temple and grabbed Naruto into a headlock.

Sakura smirked as she saw that Kakashi swayed slightly. Than he released the gasping boy completely and fell back, out cold. Sakura cheered as she raced over to her coughing teammates and snatched the bells from their place on Kakashi's hip.

The next time Kakashi came to, it was to see that his new students were standing over him with the two bells in their hands. A tanned hand appeared in front of his face, following the arm, he came to the smiling face of his former sensei. Grasping his hand, Kakashi pulled himself up and dusted his bottom off.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that these three passed." Minato said. Kakashi glanced over at Kushina and Shisui to see that they were trying to hold in their laughter, looking over at his new students he murmured. "Yeah I guess so."

Minato released a full blown grin and patted Kakashi on the back than turned around to the newly initiated genin.

"Your first mission starts tomorrow."

**

* * *

**

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

* * *

**AND FINISHED!**

**Fina-fucking-ly!**

**I started on this like a week ago, and like three days ago I kept telling myself that I was going to finish it but I kept putting it off. Expect more updates because school is next week.**

**Oh yeah! I got me a fan bitches! Her name is Geniusly-Unique, and she reviewed almost all of my stories! If it wasn't for her I probably would have put my stories off until September.**

**That's all I have to say, so…..**

**Hime-Sama**

**Is OUT!**

**Peace**

**Suckers!**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**

**Reviews Make The World Go 'round!**


	3. I need a beta!

**Hello ladies and gentlemen!**

**Sorry, but this isn't an update. But this is something very important. ****! I finally realized that I need a beta! Not just anyone either, someone who has experience writing stories, someone who'll pester my ass into writing, replying to fans and just plan on making me work on not only this story but my others as well. Its kind of like the job of the secretary, something I really need. So if you think you're qualified, send me a message, not in a review but a PRIVATE MESSAGE, then I'll see who'll be the best bossy person I can find who is a good writer and hire them. So if you think your up for it let me know!**

**When I find the perfect person for the job then I'll start updating once every two weeks, or if my beta gets there way even earlier. **

**So toodles!**

**Mizz Hime-Sama ~**


End file.
